


Absquatulating at Halamshiral

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Cadash finds the upside to Halamshiral and having a sneaky girlfriend.
Relationships: Nonbinary Cadash/Lace Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Absquatulating at Halamshiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/gifts).



"Nice place this."

Cadash has made the motion to get their shield off their back and sword half drawn before they recognise Lace. Not that they have a sword and shield to grab right now - proper diplomatic dwarves apparently do not go to a party in armour. "The fuck did you get in here?" They ask with another glance around the room. They've just had to scale a fucking trellis, if there was an open door from the main hall into this wing somewhere they might just cry.

"Scout secret." Lace says as she crosses the room on silent feet. A trick that Cadash has never managed, no matter how hard they try. Even without their armour on they still sound like a herd of bronto charging down a rocky ravine.

Cadash huffs. "One day I'll get these secrets out of you."

"But that will not be today." Lace says, wrapping her arms round their neck and pressing a kiss to their mouth before letting go and dancing out of reach of their grab to catch her.

"Lace!"

"Catch me if you can." She taunts with a giggle, dashing through the open door. They follow, catching a doorframe to avoid overshooting a sharp turn into a corridor, past two doors then into another. Over the desk and through the next door and she's cornered.

"You've got nowhere to run." They say playfully as they step back to shut the door, flicking the latch closed before closing in on their prey.

"Oh no!" Lace says drolly as she steps backwards until her back hits the wall, "whatever will I do?"

Cadash grins, "I can think of a few things," they say as they close in and grab her, pulling her into their arms. Lace doesn't protest, her own arms wrapping around their back before one slips down to caress their ass. "Menace." Cadash says fondly.

"Only for you." Lace says, "care to test just how smooth Orlesian silks are? We've got a while before you'll be expected back."

Cadash wraps a hand around her head, pulling her into a long kiss that Lace melts into. "I think," Cadash says when they break apart, "that's the best idea I've heard all night." And if the Palace servants have a mystery of how one bed in a closed wing got well and truly ruffled, well, Cadash certainly won't have a clue about how that happened.


End file.
